Broken
by A-Devil's-Child
Summary: After reports of abused being filed on Sakuras dad, Neji is assign to watch over her to confirm whether the reports are true or false. After spending time together will they grow close or be pushed further away by sakuras dad.
1. Perfect Family

**Perfect Family**

 **Chapter 1: Sakura's P.O.V**

It's been a long year since Sasuke and Naruto had left the village. Sasuke left seeking power for evil, while Naruto left seeking power for good. As for me, I've been training none stop trying just to bring both of them home to the village. It's lonely training all by myself. I would ask someone else to train with me, but they all still have their teams and train with them.

My home life is not peaceful. It darkness that fills my body with fear and pain. I just try to forget it. I think of Naruto and Sasuke to keep my mind steady. This is my coping skill. The only thing that keeps my mind sane in my living hell.

So as for now I'm a solo ninja who has been requested by Tsunade~sama. I make my way to the Hokage's tower where Tsunade~sama has summoned me. I walk down the street with my head down, and my eyes fixated on the dirt below my every step. My mind focus on my thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke more than my own walking. I had almost not notice when I ran into something. I look up to notice that the something had turned out to be a someone of the name Neji Huuyga. He narrowed his eyes at me when our eyes meet.

"Neji~San I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going. I hope I did not cause any inconvenience to you." I say quickly and add a quick bow to show I was truly sorry.

"You are a ninja Sakura~chan so keep on your guard and atleast watch where your walking." Neji~San says sounding irritated. He shakes his head in disappointment before continuing. "Hokage~sama had sent me to come find you, she said you were an hour late and she was getting impatient." Neji~San says gesturing towards his watch to show what time it was. Quickly I look at his watch and realize I was over an hour late and started to panic.

'She's going to kill me.' I thought to myself before turning to Neji~San and giving him a quick bow in gradittude before turning and running as fast I can to the Hokage's tower.

"Sakura-" Neji~San called after me, but I was already late and did not turn around. I would apologize to him later.

When I made it to the Hokage's tower I rushed in and went directly upstairs to Tsunade~sama's office. When I made it to the door I went directly in without knocking. I walk in to see a impatient looking Tsunade~sama looking at me. She shook her head and smiled.

"Late as ever Sakura." She says giving a little chuckle. This made me supicous. She should be yelling or atleast be mad. Tsunade~sama makes a gesture for me to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

"Sakura, I know you were exspecting a mission." She says getting serious all of a sudden. "But for once you are the mission." I raised my eyebrow up quickly not understanding what she was meaning. She continued with an explanation. "Sakura I'm not stupid. I noticed the bruises on your arms, and I know that you would of healed them the first chance you got. That is of course if you had enough chakra to do so. I'm guessing the injuries you had were worse and so you healed those with your chakra and didn't have enough left to do the bruises that cover your body. I want to know who is doing this to you." Tsunade~sama said sounding worried and sad at the same time. I put my head down and focus on my hands that rest on my lap.

"I understand if you can't tell me what's happening, and I can't jump to conclusions of abuse unless I have proof." Tsunade~sama's voice cracked and there was a small pause before she continued. "Just understand the position your putting me in." Before Sakura could question what she was meaning there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade~sama called towards the door. The door swing open to reveal the one and only Neji Huuyga. He walks in and does a slight bow toward Tsunade~sama as respect towards the Hokage.

"You said that had a mission for me, after I found Sakura." Neji said glancing in my direction when saying my name, then focusing his gaze back on Tsunade~sama.

"Ah indeed. I was about to explain this to Sakura." Tsunade~sama says sending me a worried glance. "This mission was a request by me." She says making Neji~San and I wide eyed. It was pratically unheard of a Hokage of a ninja village to ever request a mission, especially in their own village.

"I made a request to the village elders since I cannot accept a mission made by me. They found my request reasonable and for a payment they accepted the mission. This mission is for you Neji." Tsunade~sama said gesturing towards Neji~San. Neji~San and I gave eachother a questioning looking both of us wondering why I was needed here in the first place.

"Why am I here then?" I ask slightly confused as why I was needed. Tsunade~sama gaze landed on me before she quickly looked away toward Neji~San.

"Neji, you are a remarkable ninja and a very smart student. You are the best ninja for the mission I'm about to give you. But I must ask you a question first." Tsunade~sama said almost hesitating before continuing. "I am entrusting you with my most treasured possession in life. I would die before losing it. Can I trust you?"

"I will protect it with my life." Neji~San answer without any hesitation. Tsunade~sama gave him a small smile for his confidence in his ninja skills.

"Before you agree there is one thing you must know. If you fail this mission, I will send you back to the acdemey. This mission requires no failure." Tsunade~sama said looking more serious than I've ever seen her before.

"Failure is not an option. I accept the mission." Neji~San says sounding as confident as ever. I look at him questioning his decision. I don't think I could go back to the acdemey. I would have to make Chunin all over again.

"I had a feeling you say that. Neji Huuyga your mission is to watch over Sakura Haruno." Neji~San and I give eachother a questioning look. I'm confused as to why I need to be watched after and I was about to protest, but Neji~San was first to speak.

"What do I need to be on a look out for? What is wrong with Sakura~chan?" He asked Tsunade~sama in a calm steady voice. In my view it would have been less scary if it was Gaara~kun asking the question instead.

"I cannot tell you what to look for. It might bias your answer as to what you find out. I only hope you conform my analyze." Neji~San only responded to her with a nod of understanding. Both were now looking at me. Their pair of eyes burning holes into me. I look up at them and smile.

"Tsunade~sama I already told you I'm fine, Honestly." I say trying not to sound like I'm pleading by keeping my voice calm and cheery. But she only shook her head.

"Sorry, but I already confirmed the mission with the elders and Neji so what's done is done. If nothing is found wrong with the next three months then you are off the hook." Tsunade~sama says before giving me a looking that tell me that I better stop complaining or else I'm in trouble. She then turns back to Neji~San.

"Your mission is effective immediately. You will be staying in a building directly across from Sakura's home, so you can keep an eye on her with your Bakugun. Also you will follow her to her shifts at the hospital. Am I clear?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered. And with that Tsunade~sama waved us off so could do some paperwork.

We exited the Hokage's tower and was making our way back to the main part of the village, when I heard someone muttering a very familiar 'troublesome' under their breath. I look up to find Shikamaru walking our way with his head looking up at the clouds above. He had not notice me or Neji~San yet, so I decide to have some fun. When he was close to me I stuck my foot out, and caught his foot with it causing him to come tumbling down. He landed on his ass and looked up at me. He looked pissed at first and then looked up and noticed it was me and smiled.

"Hey Sakura, how have you been?" He asked me. I laughed and stuck my hand out to grab his. When I did I pulled him up till he was standing on his feet.

"I'm good what about you?" Shikamaru's face lite up for a second. Without noticing Neji~San at all Shikamaru was quick to ask a question.

"Does that mean he stopped?" Shikamaru asked hopefully. Quickly I sent chakra to my fist and hit him in the arm, this cause him to be sent flying back about a meter. Shikamaru looked up questioning at me, but for I could explain my actions Neji~San made his presence known.

"What did you say?" Neji~San asked looking at Shikamaru. Finally noticing Neji~San, Shikamaru quickly stood up dusting of his clothes before replying.

"What do you mean? I ask how she's been." Shikamaru replied coolly like nothing happened, and hoping that Neji~San believes his lie. But I could tell by looking at Neji~San that he wasn't believing it. He narrowed his eyes and talked calm and quietly.

"What did you mean by has he stopped?" He asked. His voice sending chills down my spine. I look at Shikamaru and hope he doesn't say anymore. He looks at me, and turns back to Neji~San. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what your talking about." Shikamaru replies narrowing his eyes at Neji~San. Before Neji~san could reply I realize the time was after six o clock. My eye went wide and I ran over to Shikamaru and hugged him tight before backing away. He gave me a small reassuring smile before he too had terror in his eyes. He check his watch to see the time was six thirty meaning I was late home, and I did not have dinner cooked. Shikamaru turned to Neji~San and nodded.

"Get her home before her dad worries sick about his daughter. Honestly Sakura, your dad will have a heart attack one of these days when your late home and he thinks you got yourself killed on a mission." I caught on to his act from the very start and nodded.

After Shikamaru and I bid our farewells Neji~San and I headed toward my house as quick as possible. When we got there Neji~San insisted on telling my dad it was his fault for me being late. Even after my pleas he still insisted. After a while I gave up and decided he was too stubborn. When we got to my cleaned decent sized house, we

walked up the porch stairs to the door. But before I could open it, my worst nightmare appeared right in front of me when he opened the door. My Dad.


	2. Sakura's Dad

**Sakura's Dad**

 **Chapter 2: Neji's P.O.V**

Sakura~chan's dad had opened the door a moment before she could. Sakura~chan stood still and look into her fathers eyes. I almost could swear I saw her flinch. Sakura~chan's dad then turns his gaze onto me and gave me a cold false smile.

"Hello, I'm Hirio Haruno. _And you are?"_ He asked. He was gritting his teeth when asking the last question. Hirio sent a dangerous look towards Sakura~chan almost as a warning, but she didn't see she was looking down at her feet. I took a mental note of this.

"I'm Neji Huuyga sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said extending my hand to shake his. He shook it while squeezing my hand a little too hard to be a friendly hand shake. He releases my hand and starts to study me. I take time to study him. Hirio had a tall strong build, his facial features weren't very rememberable except for a few scars that were on his cheek most likely meaning that he was a ninja, and he had short brown hair. My train of thought was broken by Hirio talking to Sakura~chan in a cold, dark voice.

"Sakura why were you late?! You were suppose to cook supper an hour ago." He said getting angrier with every word he spoke. Hirio grab Sakura~chan's arm and pulled her up to be at eye level with him.

"Say goodbye to your _friend_. You have to cook." Sakura~chan gulp in fear and nodded her head. I turned my Bakugun on and was ready to attack if anything else happens. Hirio releases Sakura-chan's arm and walks inside slamming the door behind him. Sakura looked at me in the eyes, I released my Bakugun.

"Sakura~chan, I must report this to Hokage~sama immediately. Please prepare a bag of stuff you may need. This home is unsuitable and you can not live here." I state before turning around ready to leave, but a small hand grabs my arm keeping me where I am. I turn around and meet Sakura's gaze. Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Don't, not yet anyways. I atleast have to give an explaination before you tell Tsunade~sama. I'll tell you tomorrow. Promise me you won't tell." She said looking down at the ground ashamed of her valunernable like this. I made my decision.

"I'll give you till tomorrow. I won't tell until then, this should atleast give you sometime to tell me what you need to say." I then turn and start to walk of the property to the building across the street to set up for my night watch on Sakura~chan.

"Thank you." I heard Sakura~chan say quietly. I keep walking so I can see what happens when she goes back into that house. A million thoughts are running through my head.


	3. Please

**Please**

 **Chapter 3: Sakura's P.O.V**

Once Neji~san is out of sight I slowly turn towards my front door. I open it up and walk inside. I go straight towards the kitchen, but when I get there I find my Dad standing over the stove boiling something. He turns to me and gives me a glare.

"Who said you were allowed to bring boys around my house. You stupid slut. I'm going teach you a lesson on learning your place in my house." He said getting closer and closer till he was right in front of me. He raises his hand slaps me hard across my face. I stay still, and I stay silent. As always I refuse to let him know he hurts me, I will not give him that pleasure. He gives me a sick smile before pulling his arm back, before slamming it into my stomach hard. I hunch forward and give a slight gasp.

"Rule one, you are not allowed to have anyone over unless I say so." Dad says with his cruel voice. He grabs my arm squeezing it with unimaginable strength, possiblely damaging my muscle.

"Rule two, you come home at six o clock and cook me food." He throws me to the ground and kicks me repeatedly in any place that he pleased. I stay silent and do not fight him. This makes him even more angry.

"Rule three, you heal yourself after your beatings." He bends down and picks me up in his arms and carries me upstairs and lays me on my bed. Dad then leaves he my room for a couple of minutes. I don't dare to move, I'm frozen in fear. When he comes back Dad had a glove on one of his hands. In his hand was a dozen forks. I didn't bother to question it. He comes closer to me and lifts my shirt up until it falls to the floor.

"Rule four, you take your punishment without complaint." He said before setting the fork down on my nightstand. Dad takes one fork from the pile with his gloved hand. He then takes the fork and presses it to the skin on my stomach. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. The fork starts to burn into my skin. Tears collect in my eyes but I refuse to let them out. Not here, not in front of him. He repeats the steps of putting the burning hot forks on my skin over and over till he was pleased.

"Rule five, you never tell anyone about what I do to you. You'll never escape me. And if you try I will kill you." Dad then takes his fingernails and starts clawing at my skin tearing it on my arms and legs. He looks at me and smiles. He walks towards the door and opens it, but before he left he turn back towards me.

"I'm going to the bar, I'll be back in the morning. Don't you go anywhere." Dad says as cruel joke knowing there is no place for me to go. He then leaves shutting my door and making his way downstairs. My sight goes fuzzy and I have a constant ringing in my ear, but I could tell when Dad left for the bar when the front door slammed shut. Darkness started to surround my vision. The only thing I know is that Someone was in my room, and by the shape of its outline I'm guess it was a male. I squeeze my eyes shut hoping for no more punishment from my Dad. What surprise me was when I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up gentlely and carrying me towards the window. That was when darkness cossumed me.

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed. I try to sit up, but pain stops me from doing much of moving. As I was about to try and sit-up again a strong arm stops me by pushing my shoulder gentlely, so I would lay back down. By looking up I could see a pissed off Neji~San. He shakes his head at me. I could not bring myself to look into his eyes and see the disappointment he had for me. I close my eyes and try to ignore the pounding in my head. The side of bed sunk down at the sudden weight of Neji~San sitting on the bed. He turns to face me, and takes a wet cloth that was in his hand and presses it to my forehead.

"Sakura, I don't understand." Neji~San said with a suprising comforting voice. Tears build up in my eyes. I close my eyes letting a few tears fall down my face. The feeling of a gentle hand wiping my tears away startling me. I open my eyes and flinch out of reflex. We stare at each other for a few moments until I decided to speak.

"Neji~San." Were the only words that would come out of my mouth. He only looked at me briefly before talking.

"How long?" He asked me. This question caught me off guard.

"Huh?" I ask him confused of what he was asking.

"How long has he been doing this to you." Neji~san's face started to contort with anger. I look at my hand and stay silent. Neji~San then hits the wall behind the bed hard enough to break the dry wall getting my attention.

"How long!?" He asks yelling at me. I quickly look him in the eyes and told him the answer.

"Eleven years." I say quietly, but apparently loud enough for him to hear. His eyes went wide and face went pale. I could practically see the steam coming off of him.

"Why, why didn't you tell any one? You are the Hokage's apprentices for crying out loud. Why didn't you trust anyone with?" Neji~San was shaking from anger. I look down ashamed of myself. I know he's right.

"He's my Dad. The only person I have left. My only family." Neji~San put his hand on my shoulder. The look of anger was completely gone from his face. He now had his usual emotionless mask back on. But what he said next is what really suprised her.

"I don't blame you. Your protecting your family, even at the cost of your own happiness. I understand. I really do, but I cannot allow this to continue. I made a promise to Hokage~sama." I quickly look at him with panic.

"Please you can't. He'll kill me." I plead trying to convince him to keep my secret. He looks at me for a few moments in deep thought before speaking again.

"I won't let him kill you. My ranking as ninja is at stake." He said trying to reason with me.

"Give me one month. By then we could have a real plan ready." I said hoping he would by my attempt at stalling. He nods his head in agreement with my compromise. This makes my nerve go down.


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter update but more of me asking you guys questions. I would appreciate if you guys would answer the questions below.**

 **1\. Are you enjoying the story?**

 **2\. What would you change about this story?**

 **3\. What do you wanna see in the future?**

 **4\. Do I need to add anything to my writing when writing the story?**

 **5\. Do I need to update more?**


End file.
